Une rencontre explosive
by Shahines-a new csi
Summary: La première rencontre inattendue entre Sara et sa belle-mère...Basé sur la trame actuelle avec un soupçon d'imagination.


**Une rencontre explosive.**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Après avoir vu la bande-annonce de ''The two Mrs. Grissom" et Grissom en guest (yeeeeeeeees! je vous jure,c'est VRAI!),j'ai imaginé cette fic en attendant le téléchargement ****légal**** de l'intégralité en VOST de cet épisode (disponible à moins de deux euros sur TF1 Vision) diffusé demain soir en prime sur CBS...**

**Shahines.**

**Résumé :**

**La première rencontre inattendue entre Sara et sa belle-mère...**

Sara était très nerveuse ce soir.

Elle avait sorti l'ensemble de sa garde-robe pour la soirée,elle ne savait décidémment pas quoi mettre pour se rendre à la soirée de bienfaisance de l'institut pour les sourds et malentendants de Vegas.

En fait,quelque chose de très spécial l'y attendait : elle venait d'apprendre par Gil que sa belle-mère y travaillait en tant qu'enseignante depuis plusieurs années.

Du coup,elles vont très certainement s'y rencontrer.

Bien sûr,Betty Grissom savait qui était Sara,Gil lui en ayant très souvent parlé.

Elles ne s'attendaient donc pas à se rencontrer en personne pour la première fois ce soir et c'était ce qui rendait Sara si nerveuse et indécise quant au choix de sa tenue pour cette soirée.

Elle voulait vraiment faire bonne impression devant sa belle-mère.

Finalement,son choix s'arrêta sur une robe très décolletée de couleur mauve achetée dans une luxueuse boutique parisienne et cadeau de mariage de Gil.

Elle s'était dit que si Betty la voyait portant un cadeau de son seul fils bien-aimé,elle verrait à travers cela un beau geste d'amour venant de sa part pour lui.

Elle ouvrit ensuite sa boite à bijoux et sélectionna une parure très simple,une petite chaine fine en or avec un petit diamant et les boucles d'oeilles assorties,également un cadeau de mariage venant de Gil.

Elle s'assura de son alliance toujours à sa place à son annulaire gauche,également assortie à sa parure de bijoux.

Elle était enfin prête à partir pour l'institut.

Elle prit son petit sac assorti à sa tenue dans l'entrée de sa maison puis fit route vers la soirée qui l'attendait.

En arrivant,elle fut frappée par le peu de bruit qu'il y avait autour d'elle.

Il y avait essentiellement des sourds et des malentendants autour d'elle,qui montaient et descendaient les marches menant à l'étage supérieur.

Finalement,elle entra dans la grande salle où régnait une ambiance musicale festive.

Il y avait beaucoup de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas autour d'elle et cela l'intimida beaucoup.

Son téléphone sonna à ce moment-là,elle le sortit rapidement de son sac et décrocha en lisant le nom de Gil comme identifiant de l'appelant.

Elle lui avait laissé plusieurs messages dans la journée,ayant vainement essayé de le joindre tellement elle était nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer sa belle-mère.

_-Sara?...C'est moi,Gil..._

_-Bonsoir mon ange..._

_-Tu as laissé plusieurs messages à mon bureau aujourd'hui...Tout va bien?..._

_-Euh...Oui,ça va...Je viens d'arriver à l'institut..._

_-Ah,je vois...Ma mère,n'est-ce pas?..._

_-Oui...Je ne la vois pas pour le moment...Ah...La voilà,justement..._

Sara trembla nerveusement en apercevant Betty visiblement en grande conversation avec une très jolie jeune femme à ses côtés.

Elles communicaient en langage de signes,ce qui voulait dire que son interlocutrice était certainement sourde elle aussi.

Soudain,Sara se figea puis suivit leur conversation,comprenant plus ou moins ce qu'elles se disaient entre elles.

La maman de Grissom tourna alors un bref instant la tête vers Sara puis se tourna vers son amie et lui dit,pointant discrètement un doigts vers Sara.

_-Ah!...Voilà Sara...C'est la femme de Gil..._signa Betty.

_-Alors,c'est elle?..._signa la jeune femme.

_-Oui..._signa Betty.

_-Sara?..._demanda Gil,toujours en lien téléphonique avec Sara,qui suivait la conversation entre sa belle-mère et la jeune femme avec elle.

Elles semblaient d'un coup plus proches,se connaissaient-elles en dehors de l'institut?

Sara leur sourit à plusieurs reprises et les salua de la main mais elles faisaient comme si elle n'existait pas,ce qui l'irrita au bout d'un moment.

Elle soupira bruyamment,suscitant l'inquiétude de Gil,qui était toujours au téléphone.

_-Sara?...Tu es toujours là?..._demanda Gil,inquiet et insistant.

Sara se troubla,comprenant soudain que Betty semblait ne pas la porter dans son coeur car elle les vit riant aux éclats entre elles,comme si elles se moquaient d'elle.

_-Sara!..._cria Gil au téléphone,paniqué de ne plus l'entendre.

Sara sortit alors de sa rêverie et finit par lui répondre.

_-Il faut que je te laisse..._dit-elle.

_-D'accord...On se voit tout à l'heure?..._

_-Oui,sans faute...Bye!..._

_-Je t'aime...Bye..._

_Click!_

Sara s'avança vers Betty et son amie, elle était toujours très nerveuse.

_-Bonsoir,Mrs. Grissom..._signa-t-elle à sa belle-mère,un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_-Bonsoir Sara...Je vous présente Julia Holden,l'ex-petite amie de Gil..._signa Betty,ravie de faire les présentations.

_-Bonsoir..._signa Sara,visiblement très mal à l'aise subitement.

_-Bonsoir...Alors comme ça,vous êtes la femme de Gil?...Je trouve qu'il a parfois de drôles de goûts..._signa Julia,visiblement ravie de savoir Sara mal à l'aise. _Gil et moi étions intimes à l'époque de la fac..._

_-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre..._signa Sara.

_-Comment l'avez-vous connu?..._signa Julia.

_-Lors d'une conférence à San Francisco,en 1998..._signa Sara.

_-Et si j'ai bien compris,il a été votre patron au laboratoire de Vegas..._signa Julia.

_-Oui,en effet..._signa Sara.

_-Wow!...On ne voit pas ça tous les jours,vous savez...Vous avez beaucoup de chance!..._signa Julia.

_-C'est sûr..._signa Sara. _Si vous voulez bien m'excuser un moment..._

_-Bien sûr...A plus tard..._signa Julia.

Sara fit un signe de tête à Betty,qui ne répondit rien et reprit sa conversation avec Julia.

Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers les toilettes et y entra pour se rafraichir et se repoudrer le nez.

Elle croisa Julia en sortant.

Tout en s'éloignant,elles se dévisagèrent longuement.

Julia portait une robe verte d'un genre assez banal,rien à voir avec le luxe du décolleté de la robe que portait Sara.

Elle repensa à cette phrase assassine venant de Julia à propos des goûts de Gil en matière de femmes _"je trouve qu'il a parfois de drôles de goûts..."._

Cela l'avait énervée au plus haut point car,justement en la matière,Gil avait plutôt très bon goût,la preuve en était quand elle a connu Terri Miller puis Lady Heather,toutes deux très sexy en diable et petites amies potentielles de Gil à une époque.

Julia aussi était très belle mais elle appartenait au passé de Gil,à sa jeunesse.

Il l'a sûrement oubliée avec le temps puisqu'il ne lui a jamais parlé d'elle,ni des autres femmes qu'il a pu connaitre avant Sara.

Sara était maintenant fatiguée et préféra rentrer.

Betty semblait ne pas du tout s'intéresser à elle;pire,elle semblait la détester cordialement et lui préférer Julia.

Elle quitta la soirée très discrètement et rentra donc chez elle.

En arrivant,elle jeta son sac sur la console de l'entrée et retira ses talons aiguilles qui lui faisaient un mal de chien.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et se fit couler un bon bain chaud dans le but de se détendre.

Elle se déshabilla complètement puis glissa lentement dans l'eau parfumée à la vanille,le parfum préféré de Gil.

Elle se laissa doucement aller dans l'eau,s'allongeant et se mettant le plus à l'aise possible.

Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit en pensant à Gil et à tout ce qu'ils ont vécu dernièrement à Paris,lors de ses dernières vacances.

Elle y avait séjourné deux mois,deux mois de rêve éveillé,deux mois dans ses bras,à lui faire l'amour parfois plusieurs fois dans une même journée.

Ils avaient visité la capitale et un peu de province et avaient dîné dans plusieurs des plus beaux endroits que Gil connaissait bien maintenant.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il y vivait en permanence,son travail à la Sorbonne le passionnant énormément.

Il s'y était taillé une excellente réputation qui ne se démentit pas au fil du temps.

Elle était revenue travailler à Vegas il y a un an et demi,parce qu'ils étaient en sous-effectif et aussi,parce qu'avec Gil,il connaissaient quelques difficultés financières à l'époque.

Sara n'avait pas pu obtenir de visa de travail,ce qui leur avait considérablement compliqué la tâche.

Depuis lors,ils se voyaient régulièrement,elle partait en congé deux mois tous les six mois environ à Paris pour passer du temps avec lui.

La distance les avaient finalement raprochés mais ils avaient finalement adopté ce mode de vie qui peut paraître curieux aux yeux des autres.

En tout cas,les autres membres du laboratoire ne s'en formalisaient pas,connaissant bien les habitudes du couple.

D'ailleurs,ils s'étaient mariés peu après leur retrouvailles au Costa-Rica et ils vivaient encore aujourd'hui très heureux ainsi.

Des images de la soirée lui revinrent alors en mémoire et deux larmes inopportunes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle pleura en silence un long moment.

La sonnerie de son portable la tira alors de son moment d'égarement et elle sortit précipitamment de l'eau,enfila un peignoir et courut dans sa chambre pour répondre à l'appel mais elle arriva trop tard.

C'était Gil,à qui elle avait promis d'être là pour leur visio-conférence qui avait lieu chaque jour quand Sara rentrait du travail.

_-Et chier!..._cria-t-elle,déçue et balançant l'appareil sur son lit.

Elle brancha alors son ordinateur portable et se connecta via le serveur "Skype",sur lequel elle discutait avec Gil habituellement.

_-Désolé mon ange,je prenais mon bain..._écrivit-elle.

Gil se connecta à son tour et son image apparut alors à l'écran.

_-Bonsoir,honey..._lui dit-il,un grand sourire au lèvres. _Tu as passé une bonne soirée?..._

Son sourire disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il comprit les choses en voyant le visage de Sara s'assombrir d'un coup.

_-Plus ou moins..._parvint-elle à articuler.

_-Dois-je comprendre que ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec maman?..._

_-Pas vraiment,non...En plus,il y avait ton ex..._

_-Mon ex?...Quelle ex?..._

_-Julia Holden..._

_-Julia Holden?...De Los Angeles?...Oh mon Dieu,ça date!..._

_-En effet,il semblerait que tu étais intime avec elle à l'époque de la fac..._

_-C'est vrai,je me souviens,à présent...Comment va-t-elle?..._

_-Elle enseigne dans l'institut où travaille ta mère..._

_-Ah...Je l'ignorais..._

_-En plus,j'ai cru comprendre qu'elles avaient une sorte de relation privilégiée..._

_-En effet,je me souviens qu'à l'époque où nous étions ensemble,elles faisaient toujours plein de choses ensemble,elles s'entendaient à merveille..._

_-J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup..._

_-Ah bon?...Pourtant,elle rêvait de te rencontrer..._

_-Peut-être mais en tout cas,quand nous nous sommes rencontré tout à l'heure,elle n'en n'avait pas l'air...Tout juste si elle me regardait..._

_-Tu as pu discuter avec elle?..._

_-Pas vraiment,Julia monopolisait toute la place..._

_-Toujours aussi bavarde..._

_-Gil,je peux te poser une question?..._

_-Je t'écoute..._

_-Pourquoi vous avez rompu?..._

_-A l'époque,nous étions trop différents,à l'exception de la surdité,quand bien même j'entendais mais pas elle...Ce jour-là,j'ai également brisé le coeur de maman...Elle nous voyait mariés avec des enfants..._

_-Elle ne m'aime pas parce que je ne suis pas sourde,n'est-ce pas?..._

_-Sara,je ne pense pas qu'elle soit comme ça..._

_-Pourtant,elle doit bien me juger pour me faire sentir que je ne suis pas de "votre monde"..._

Gil soupira bruyamment,il était très surpris par la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

_-Ecoutes...Je vais la contacter et lui parler...Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger,ne t'inquiètes pas..._

_-Gil,je ne veux surtout pas vous causer du tourment..._

_-Ce n'est pas le cas...Simplement,je pense qu'une conversation s'impose..._

Sara hocha la tête puis leur conversation se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain,Sara se leva très tard et trouva plussieurs e-mails sur son ordinateur resté allumé depuis sa conversation avec Gil.

Deux venaient de Gil,le troisième de Betty,à qui Gil avait sans doute donné son adresse mail.

Sara lut d'abord ceux de son époux.

Il y était question de leur dernière conversation et de celle qu'il a eu avec sa mère tôt ce matin.

L'e-mail de Betty lui donnait rendez-vous dans un parc près de l'institut.

Elle s'y rendit en début d'après-midi,non sans une certaine appréhension.

Betty se leva en voyant arriver Sara et l'invita à lui faire face après l'avoir saluée.

_-Gil m'a parlé au sujet d'hier soir...Sara,je suis désolée si je vous ai froissée..._signa Betty en souriant timidement.

_-Ce n'est pas très grave..._signa Sara,sa respiration redevenant progressivement normale,étant à présent plus détendue.

_-Il y a plusieurs choses que je ne comprends pas...Vous ne vivez pas dans la même ville...Vous ne portez pas son nom...Je n'appelle pas ça un mariage!..._signa Betty,un soupçon de froideur dans ses yeux.

_S-Gil et moi,nous nous aimons!...Peut importe comment nous vivons,cela n'est pas votre problème!..._

_B-Gil est mon seul enfant,vous pouvez comprendre ça?...Je ne veut que son bonheur!...Il aurait mieux valu qu'il épouse Julia..._

_S-Ah,nous y voilà donc?..._

Sara soupira bruyamment et secoua la tête puis se leva brusquement,très remontée contre Betty.

_S-Laissez tomber,ça vaut mieux!..._

Sara s'éloigna en pleurant discrètement.

Cette seconde rencontre partait pourtant d'une bonne intention,Betty ayant tenté de suivre les conseils de son fils qui voulait les rabibocher.

Cela fut un échec retentissant de part et d'autre.

Sara se jeta sur son lit en rentrant et pleura bruyamment durant un long moment.

Elle fut brusquement interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone,c'était de nouveau Gil,qui l'appelait.

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et se racla la gorge dans le but de masquer plus ou moins sa détresse,ne voulant pas ennuyer davantage Gil avec cette querelle.

_-Honey?...C'est moi,Gil...Comment ça s'est passé au parc?..._demanda-t-il.

Sara fondit alors en larmes à ses mots,elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher plus longtemps les choses.

_-Oh non,ça n'a rien donné,n'est-ce pas?..._

_-Non!...Gil,elle me déteste!...Elle se demande ce qu'on fait ensemble!..._

_-Oh ma chérie,je...Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça!...Je suis navré,tu sais!..._

_-Elle n'accepte pas ton choix,elle aurait préféré te voir finir avec Julia plutôt qu'avec moi!...Bouhouhouhou!..._

_-Sara,écoutes-moi attentivement,d'accord?...Peu importe ce qu'elle pense,de toute façon,ce n'est pas sa vie mais la notre...Et si cela ne lui convient pas,c'est bien dommage!..._

Sara se calma et sécha alors ses larmes.

_-Merci Gil,heureusement que tu sais trouver les mots pour me remonter le moral..._

_-Je suis ton mari,c'est normal,je suis là pour ça...Tu sais,je trouve que notre vie actuelle est très bien ainsi..._

_-Moi aussi...Je t'aime,Gil!..._

_-Je t'aime aussi,ma chérie..._

Gil et Sara se connectèrent plus tard dans la soirée puis elle passa une meilleure nuit ensuite.

Rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir avoir raison de leur amour,même pas la distance qui les sépare...

**FIN.**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Cette fic mériterait bien une suite...**

**Shahines.**


End file.
